Something Beyond Friendship
by Poette O'Deal
Summary: One morning both Skipper and Marlene are transported to a different zoo!Skipper has a plan to get back but during their stay new and old feelings pushed to a high.They claim to just be friends but is their relationship something beyond friendship? Skilene
1. Dawn and Darkness

**Author note: Sorry if any of reaing this are fans of my other stories but I keep getting new ideas for stories and the ones that I have all ready begun I'm getting writter's block. I will continue but final exams are this coming week so it might be some time. Wish me luck! I hope you like this new story. I own nothing! And also this story has no relation to my other stories.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Something Beyond Friendship*<strong>_

_-Dawn and Darkness_

It was any "ordinary" day at Central Park Zoo. Marlene was swimming in her habitat's small pond minding her own buisness wondering exactly what to expect since this zoo's everyday agenda wasn't

something most zoo inhabinat's put up with. Between the Lemur's loud, obnoxious antics and the Penguin's annoying paranoia anything could happen. Marlene jumped out of the water and dried her

herself off. She looked up to see a beautiful dawn sky. The kind where you can still see the moon or ghost moon as Marlene called it. There were lovely shades of purples, pinks, oranges, golds, reds,

and darks blues. Then sun and the moon seemed to having a dance in which the moon was guiding the sun to its place in the sky.

Marlene sighed in bliss. Dawn always calmed her nerves and she never understood why the Penguins would naver take a break from their rigorous training to look up and enjoy what they had and the

life God gave them.

Suddenly something sparkled in Marlene's perifrial vision. Curious, Marlene went to identify what was sparkling in her habitat. At the corner of her cave intrance Marlene found human's bracelet. It was

gorgous! It was handmade and, to Marlene, was a work of art. It was a dark twine bracelet withbits of sea-glass intertwined in to the braiding making a rainbow of colors with a single charm attached

to it: Marlene's favorite stone a lapis lazuli. The small beautiful blue stone was hand carved into a small rose. Upon further inspection, Marlene noticed that the bits of sea-glass were also carved: into

tiny moons and suns. And she also noticed that at the heart of the rose was a white-gray stone that reminded her of the ghost moon. She absolutly loved this bracelet and it reminded her of the dawn

sky that she had just been previously been watching. It was big enough to fit like a necklace on her so she tried it on and raced into her cave to take a look at herself in her mirror. The small bracelet

looked stunning on her. The multicolored sea-glass brought out her lovly hazel eyes and the lapis lazuli went well with her fur. The dark braided twine of the "necklace" also suited her and if the room

was dark and a light was shined just at her "necklace" the stone and glass would light-up and glow causing her eyes to shine in the dark as well. 'I bet Skipper would like this,' She thought to her

self,'Maybe he'd even go gaga over me when my fur was bleached.' She giggled when she remembered how he had acted when she was "Arlene the White Otter." She never told anyone but she

actually liked it when Skipper had been in love with her.'No he wasn't in love with her he was in love with Arlene not me,' Her ears perked down as the thought entered her head. 'But still doesn't mean

that I can't dream, can I?' Her ears perked up again and she smiled. She began to check herself out again.

She was still admiring herself when a hand suddenly grabbed her and placed into a crate. She screamed but wasn't sure if anyone had even heard her.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooo! What did you think about it? Hope you thought Marlene's "Necklace" was pretty. I know that I'ld want one. Read and Review please.<strong>


	2. Noon and Pleasant Surprizes

**Author note: Hope you like this story. I own nothing! Also I want Marlene's neckace! Question: do any of you know what a lapis lazuli is? I only found out sometime ago. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Something Beyond Friendship*<strong>_

_-Noon and Pleasant Surprizes_

Marlene had past-out after the lid to her crate was sealed shut. She woke to the sound of a horn honking and a driver making rude remarks. At first she didn't know where she was but she soon

rememered being put into the crate.

'Oh crap! Not another transfer,' Marlene sulked to herself.'This always happens. Just when I start to make real friends and find my place they transfer me so I have to start over. Just when I begin to

find myself,' she sighed. "Just when I started to fall in love." She didn't realize that she had said that out loud until she heard a voice.

"Marlene?" The voice was muffled by the boxes but she could still recognize it. That voice still made her heart flutter.

"Skipper?"

"Affirmative! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sooooo...where do you think that were being transfered to." There was glumness in her voice which she knew Skipper picked up on immediatly. "Not-a-clue but I'll get us back to Mannhattan before

you know it." Her heart raced for a moment at him trying to comfort her.

Then something popped into her mind, "Hey Skipper, how come you didn't know about the transfer? I thought that your elite force was supposed to be on top of these things."

Skipper was silent for a few moments obviously trying to figure out how to answer with out admitting that this had somehow slipped past him. "Well...it must be a last minute thing...of couse that's

it!" Marlene chuckled thinking that it was cute how Skipper was trying look all tough and smart.

There was silence for a few minutes afterwards until Marlene remembered Skipper's team. "Skipper are Kowalski, Rice, and Private here too?"

"No. They're stil back in Mannhatten probably wondering where we are."

More silence. Suddenly some light entered her crate and reflected against something that caused Marlene crate to be flooded with color.

"Aaiiiiiiiiieeeeeee!" The sudden rainbow affect in her crate startled her.

"Marlene, are you okay? What happened? Why'd you scream?" Skipper was practicly screaming and was pounding hard against the side of his crate closed to Marlene.

When she calmed down she realized that the rainbow had come from her necklace."Whew. Nothing! I just startled myself thats all!" She was glade that she still had the necklace with her. It helped

her feel calm and relaxed.

They were silent for a few moments. There was really nothing to say.

"Hey Skipper?"

"Yeah Marlene?"

"How long do you think it will be before we arrive at our temperary home?"

"I don't know Marlene. I don't know. In the meantime get some sleep. You'll need it and by the time we wake-up we'll be there. Trust me!"

"'Kay!"

She curled up against the side of her crate closest to Skipper's voice and drifted into a light and peaceful slumber. Little did Marlene know that Skipper had curled to the side of his crate closest to her.

He smiled when he heard her monstrous snore erupt from her side. In a strange way it lulled him to sleep. All that he truely wanted was Marlene to be safe and at the moment she was. But

being ,well, Skipper he slept with one eye open in order to keep her that way.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Where do think their going. R&amp;R! Poette Out!<strong>


	3. Afternoon and Questionable Destinations

**Author's Note: Sorry for spelling errors in my work. This computer hates me! It does! I own nothing! Enjoy! Sorry for such a short chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Something Beyond Friendship*<strong>_

_- Afternoon and Reaching Questionable Destinations_

Skipper was had been asleep when he felt the truck jerk to stop. He immediatly jumped up into a fighting stance and then heard voices talking. He listened closely so he could learn where they were. He prayed to God it wasn't Hoboken the had arrived at.

The voices were muffled by the boxes but he was able to make out what they were saying.

"So these are the animals from the Big Apple then."

"Yep! Well actually the otter is origonally from this state."

'Marlene lives in this state. Sooo...we must be in California!' Skipper's thoughts were confirmed when he smelled the air. Salt water. They were definatly near the ocean and Marlene was from

California.

"Marlene wake-up!" Skipper pounded agianst the side of his crate trying to wake-up the otter in the crate next to him.

"Hmmmm...Skipper we there yet?"

"Yep and you'll never guess where we are."

"Skipper seriously wher-wait," he heard her sniff the air,"California! We're in California! We are in California!" She got really hyper and exited when she found out where they were. Skipper chuckled at

how 'cute and naive' she was being. "All right. All right. Marlene calm down." She was beginning to babble now. Most of it was incoherent and all he heard was the following: . Or at least that's what it

sounded like to him.

Then they heard the back of the truck opening. Both were quiet.

"Lucky animals these two are spending a month in the city that makes and breaks dreams."

"You're right. 'Sides the sea air here is much better for 'em then the smog of the Bid Apple." They laughed at this.

Then their crates are picked up.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Again forgive the shortness! Feel free to point out mistakes. Makes me a better writer. R&amp;R. <strong>


	4. Evening and Light Bright LA

**Author Note: I own nothing except Amy, Daniel, Xandra, Jeff, Andrew, and Vecter. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Something Beyond Friendship*<strong>_

_-Evening and Light Bright L.A._

Their boxes were set down in their habitats. The crates were then open and the sudden light startled them.

"Okay, out you go little guy." Skipper walked out of his crate...cautiosly. At first he didn't see anyone or anything, but then he saw the others- his temperary roommates. They were studing him as he was them. It looked like a strange staring contest with one vs about seven. Finally one the residentd spoke.

"So you're the new guy, eh." this penguin reminded Skipper of a pirate. This penguin was an emperior penguins and shorter than Skipper in actual hight but the frilly yellow feather things on top of his head made him taller than Skipper. He had an eye patch over one eye and a X-shaped scare on his chest. He spoke with a thick scottish accent.

"What's it to you?" Skipper wasn't going to let this pipsqeak scare him.

"Ease up now, ladie. Just playing you." The penguin took of the eye patch and whipped his chest with a hankerchief rubbing the ''scar" off which proved to simply be some costume make-up,"The name's Daniel." he dropped the scottish accent and spoke with southern drawl. Skipper was confused.

"Let me explain the animals all here at thia zoo were chosen for special reasons. All of us are different and have different skills but were all here for the same reason." Danlie paused for dramatic effect the others began a drum roll, "To appear on the big screen!" Skipper's eyes twitched. "You mean to say thst I'm stuck for a month with a bunch o thespians! That's almost as bad as being stuck with a bunch hippies!"

"Okay! Calm down dude! We're not that bad! Now then where are you from."

"New York City!"

"Cool someone from the Big Apple. The city of the stage meets the city of the film. Hola!" He held his flipper up trying to give Skipper bones. Skipper simply looked at his flipper as though it had grown fingers."Anyway what's your name?"

"Skipper."

"All righty captain." Daniel was now mock salute to Skipper. His scottish accent was back. "Just teasing!" his normal voice was back. "Anyone else from the Big Apple here?"

"Yeah an otter named Marlene." Skipper still didn't trust Daniel 100% but he didn't seem dangerous, just annoying. But of course after Julien he wasn't so sure that mattered anymore. Annoying could be dangerous.

"Cool! We haven't had a female otter around here in well months. I bet Jeff, Andrew and the others are 'showing her around'." He and the others beganto laugh but stopped when they saw the look on Skippers face. He was literally seeping with jealousy. "Whoa! Whoa! Calm down dude. They won't try to anything...inappropriate. The only one who would is Vecter and his gang but they won't take her to their habibtat." Suddenly their was a strange chime- kinda like a high school bell. Skipper jumped into a fighting stance."What was that?"

"Hahahaha! Calm down bro. That was just the bell signaling the end of the worker's shift. See!" Daniel pointed at the workers outside the Habibtat who were scurring out. Hurring home. One of the workers looked familiar with her red hair and blue eyes. She looked like Alice only alot nicer. She was actually smilling at the animals. She looked younger than Alice but acted older than her.

Weird.

Yeah, get used to Amy. She's the one the who does the wardrobe and make-up for the animals here. She is kinda crazy but she's nice. She actually ha a younger sister in New York. Heard her talk about her myself. Said that her name was...was...was...-"

"Alice."

"Yeah that's it. How'd you know?"

"She works at my zoo in New York. Most hateful woman on the planet. You sure Amy said younger sis? Alice looks older to me."

"Well you know what they say! Anger adds ten years!"

"Danny!" a small penguins chick was rushing up to him. She couldn't have hatched but a few weeks ago. On her head was small pink bow with a crystal on it.

"Xandra! How was your first day!" the chick ran strait in to his flippers giving him a big hug.

"Amy put this stcky stuff on my fur! Then she sprayed me with this stinky stuff cause Demi said that stink. She's the one that smells like a barn! But Amy gave me this pretty bow!" This girl , Xandra, reminded him of an intelligent Mort. "That's great Xandra. Oh! By the way this is...is-"

"Skipper and you must be Xandra."

"Right!" then she literaly jumped into Skipper's flippers.

"Ooff!" He didn't see that coming.

"Okay little sis off the newbie!" he picked her up placed her on the ground.

"Danny! Have you told him a bout the under ground yet?"

"The underground?" Skipper cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Don't worry all will be explained at dusk!" At that Daniel got a smug look on his face that someone gets when they no something that no one else knows.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! Critisize if you must. Exams this week! T^T May not get to update untill Thursday, last day of school. Yeah! XD <strong>


	5. Meanwhile and Conclusion Jumping

**Author's note: I own nothing! This chapters is probably one of my worst. Enjoy if you can and if you hate...well I don't bame you. Next chapter will be better, but I had to put in what these guys were doing.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Something Beyond Friendship*<em>**

_-Meanwhile and Conclusion Jumping_

Morning

When the penguins woke-up they immediatly new that something was wrong. Skipper never woke 'em up for morning training! That was never a good sign.

They frantically began searching for him. They checked everywhere the lag, the car, the garage, the fridge, all of the secrete levels(includeing hidden level thirteen), the bunks, the bathroom, the fridge, coffee machine(?). Once they had scoured the entire base with no avail they went top side. They then checked their pool. No luck. they checked the other resident's habitats each time ending up with nada.

They were searching Burt's habitat, Private asked Burt if he had seen Skipper, or in Private's case Skippa`, when Burt replied, "No I haven't seen him, But if I do I'll let you know. Hey have you guys seen Marlene she was supposed to come over here this morning to help me with rearanging my habitat but she hasn't come. And I know that she was supposed to come today, remember an elephant never forgets."

"Hmmmm...now that you mention it I haven't seenher around either. Hmmmm. Maybe we should check the zoo's office about this."

Noon

They were in the zoo's office with Phil abd Mason looking though the medical and transfer files. After twenty minutes of leafing though papers, holding one up, letting Phil and Mason translate, and putting down the dead end they found what they were looking for.

Rico was holding up a sheet of paper when Phil started making a bunch of rushed, excited signs. "Hold it this it!" Mason waited for Phil to translate it. "According to this, an unexpected tranfer was put together this morning around dawn. Two animals were to be transfered from New York City, New York to Los Angeles, California. The two animals were an otter and penguin."

"So Skippa` and Marlene were transfered then," Private looked down sadly. Phil began sighning something to Mason. "Oh, really. Don't worry the transfer is only for a month."

"Well that's good but.." he looked at the other penguins,"what do we do 'till he gets back?"

Rico shrugged and mumbled , "I don't know."

"This puzzles me as well, but I'll come up with some options." They all headed back to the H.Q.

Afternoon

"Well now according to my calculatons they should have arrived in L.A. by now."

"Thats good to hear. I wonder what he zoo there is like." Rico shrugged and mumbled "I don't know."

"Wait we still need to tell Burt where Marlene is!" Private exclaimed when he remembered how they first knew that Marlene wazs also missing.

"Don't worry Private we'll tell him and anyone else who cares at the meeting tonight."

"Oh thats right. Hmmm...it'll be strange to have a meeting without Skippa and Julien fighting." Private sighed.

"You're right."

"Yeah!"

"But what I still don't understand is why they'ld just transfer Skipper and Marlene out of the blue like this. And why for only a month?"

"Do think it could have something to do with Skippa's past in Denmark or even...Dr. Blowhole."

"At this point there's no telling Private but we'll no soon." Kowalski comferted the youngest member of the team, trying to keep everyone calm during Skipper's absence.

This would be a long a month for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Probably one of my worst chapters but it was all I can think. If you must you may critisize. Lets face it this chapter stinks. R&amp;R<strong>


	6. Dusk and The Underground

**Author note: I own nothing! Except for Jeff, Andrew, Daniel, Xandra, and Kaycee. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Something Beyond Friendship*<em>**

_-Dusk and The Underground_

"So...you're taking me to The Underground. Ummm...exactly what is The Underground." Marlene was being dragged by her new roommates to The Underground.

"You're gonna love it Little Sheila. The place is off the charts." Jeff said with his Austrailan accent. When she first heard him she thought of Joey but after a few minutes of talking to him she came to see that Jeff was much more of a go with the flow kinda guy.

"It is quite nice and at midnight there is a beautiful rose garden that simply makes you cry. It is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen...well until I rested my eyes on you Mademoiselle." Andrew had a French accent and remended her of Pepe Le Pew from The Looney Tunes Show(new). He was quite the gentleman complementing her necklace and how it brought out her eyes. He was proper and didn't use contractions.

Both were a good head above her but that was the end of their similarities. Jeff has this golden blond fur that hangs in his face a bit while Andrew has stark and elegant black fur. Jeff has green eyes while Andrew has gray moonlike eyes. Also Jeff has a scar on his chest from where he wiped out one time.

Either way they got along just fine and were very friendly...a little to friendly. The two were flirting with her so much that she was sure that she looked like an otter-shaped tomatoe.

"That's really sweet Andrew." She was begining to get nervous around these two flirts. They were handsome and all but it didn't feel right. She kept thinkinmg about Skipper. She really wanted to see him.

"Oh careful now Andrew you're making her turn into a rose, and a very pretty one at that Little Shiela." Jeff winked at her.

Her face reddened making her look more and more like a blood red rose...Not really helping herself is she? "Guys really stop you're embarrasing me." She didn't know how long she'ld be able stand this without passing out.

"Sorry Little Shiela, but it can't be the first time that you've guys flirt with you now."

"Please Mademoiselle, except my sincerest apologies."Andrew actuallt kissed her paw.

"Easy does it Andrew. Don't need her kicking it on our watch do we now?" Jeff playfully punched Andrew's arm.

"Here we are Mademoiselle, hold on tight." they had brought to vending machine outside their habitat. Andrew quickly wrapped his arm around Marlene's waist, causing her her to blush even more. Andrew kicked the side of the machine seven times while Jeff placed a silver dollar in the slot. A panel opened up near the ground with a single silver button on it. Andrew pressed the button and suddenly they were sucked up ward-heading straight for the ceiling. They were going to crash!

Marlene screamed and closed her eyes thinking that she was going end up as a blot of brown on the ceiling, when something strange happened. Instead of crashing into the ceiling they went right through it. To Marlene it felt like diving into water head first. It was strange.

Once they were though-they were falling. How do we go up and start falling down? that was what Marlene began to scream in her mind. This is insane!

After falling for what felt like an hour they started to float downward. Andrew smirked, "See why told you hold on tight, Madamoiselle." He released her waist and grabbed hold of her paw while Jeff took her other paw.

"Easy does it Little Sheila. First time's always the most disorienting," he said as they landed on coal-black ground. Marlene felt her legs wobble. They were right that was disorienting.

"Easy does it, Little Sheila."

"Are you okay Mademoiselle?" "Yeah I'm fine, guys."

"Dudes!" Marlene suddenly heard a new voice yell out. Who ever it was obviously new both Jeff and Andrew. A door opened and reveiled a short Emperoir Penguin. He looked a little shorter than Private but the little yellow feathers on his head that would've reached the top of Julien's crown.

"Daniel! What's up bro!" Jeff high-fived the penguin that was apparently named Daniel.

"Greetings Daniel and has anything been troubling you mon ami." Andrew shook his friends hand and actually bowed a bit.

"Nothing much 'cept getting transfer from New York. Hey! Didn't y'all get a transfer too." Marlene now noticed that Daniel had a southern drawl to his voice.

"Oh right, pardon my rudeness. This is-" Daniel cut Andrew off.

"-Marlene. Your friend, Skipper, told me about you. He's waiting for in The Underground." Daniel pionted behind him to the elephant sized door.

"Let's go then Little Shiela. Sounds like your friend has been missing you."

"Oui. Right this way Mademoiselle." Andrew and Jeff began to guide her into The Underground.

When they went though the door Marlene was blinded by a bright light. When her eyes adjusted she was amazed. "Whoa!"

The Underground looked like a human city only it large enough for elephants to go through. There were animals in tiny cars, elephants giving lifts to people on their backs while giving tours, anmals in uniform as police officers and fire fighters. An ambulance passed by her. Some were walking on a sidewalk while other were waithing for taxis. It was amazing!

"Impressive isn't Little Shiela." Jeff lazily placed an arm around Marlene's shoulder.

"Marlene!" Marlene turned around trying to find the sorce of that voice. She found it in the crowd holding on to the flipper a young hatchling.

"Skipper!" Marlene broke from Jeff's grip and rushed toward Skipper literally crashing into him. He hadn't expected that and was tackle to the ground.

"Oof!" the little hatching was still standing looking at the two biwildered. "Skipper it's good to see you." Marlene was happy to see her friend and then blushed when she realised how close they were.

"Back at you Marlene, but was tackling me to the ground really necesary?" he looked up at her and noticed her blushing. He cocked his head to the side and then noticed why she was blushing: their heads were mere centimeters apart. He flushed.

"Okay you two love birds quit causing a scene in the middle of the street." Daneil and the others were holding in their laughter. Well the hatchling who seemed confused.

She waddled up to Skipper, who was now standing up, asked him,"Is she your girlfriend, cause if she is she's really pretty." THis caused both to blush and the others to burst out laughing. "My names Xandra, what's yours?" she was talking to Marlene.

"I'm Marlene." she shook the hatchlings flipper.

"Oooo that's a pretty necklace. Where did you get it?" Xandra was stairing at the necklace around Marlene's neck. She had nearly forgotten about it.

"Yeah Marlene where'd you get it?" Skipper asked now, curious as to where she recieved the trinket. She could feel some jealously raceing though him. He thinks that either Andrew or Jeff gave it to me!

"Oh, I found in my habitat in New York, before we were sent here."

"Well it looks good on you Marlene." Skipper's comment caused Marlene to blush even more than Jeff and Andrew did combined. "T-thanks," she mumbled.

"Anyway let's sho these two around now-" Jeff was interupted by a female voice.

"Hey who are the newbies?" a sugar glider jumped down from the top of a building gliding down infront of them. She was gray and black and had a pair of goggles resting on her head. She was also carrying a lead pipe around. She was around Marlene's age seemed intense.

"Greetings mon amie. Our guests are Marlene and Skipper and are from New York City. Marlene, Skipper this is Kaycee. She's the Techniction and mechanic of The Underground. Do not let yourselves be fooled by her size she is very tough. Just last week she took on a bull and great white shark at the same time." after Andrew introduced them Kaycee studdied them.

"So you two reign from New York City now?" They nodded their heads,"well then I've got one thing to say to you." She paused,"How's there? Are there any other mechanics/technictions there? Could any of them come of with this? Would animals there like an Underground of their own?" Kaycee began to bombard them with questions and not in a serious way either. In a fangirl sorta way.

"Okay now Kaycee let's not frighten them." Jeff picked her up which wasn't that hard since she was about Mort's size. She didn't like that either.

"Jeff put me down!" before he even had time to put her down she hit him with the pipe and started argueing with Daniel, Andrew, and Jeff.

Marlene and Skipper sighed. This would be an interesting month.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? R&amp;R! Also little sheila means small girl, madamoiselle means miss and mon ami means my male friend and mon amie means my female friend. <strong>


	7. Night and Skipper's Jealous Heart

**Author note: I own nothing! Also I really don't no that much about other languges besides spanish. I found it online! So it may or may not be right! Enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Something Beyond Friendship*<em>**

_-Night and Skipper's Jealous Heart_

After Kaycee had stopped argueing with Jeff, Andrew, and Daniel she gave Marlene and Skipper a quick tour of The Underground. It was so different from anything else Skipper had ever seen. He knew that they were underground but it was bright here. It was kinda like being in Manhattan during the day. So far Kaycee had showed them a coffee shop, a gym, a giant public pool, a hotel for smaller animals, a garage, a school, and a hotel for larger animals. At the moment Daniel was at a cormer ice cream shoppe getting ice cream from everyone. Skipper took the pause in their tour to take in the newest members of the welcome wagon. Jeff had at first reminded him of Joey what with his accent but he began to resemble a hippie to him. Andrew made him feel uneasy. He was just to...-to...-to polite. He seemed like a smoothtalker as well, something Skipper never trusted.

Though the two were annoying he didn't think either one were spies.

Then there was Kaycee. While she didn't have any accent besides american she truley reminded Skipper of Joey. She might be the size of Mort but after studying her for a while Skipper was able to see similarities. They had the same attitude toward people that annoyed them. They both used violence as an answer to problems. The only difference was that Kaycee was slightly of kilter. She was hyper, witty and she attacked with both a lead pipe and words.

Skipper then looked over toward Marlene. She was at the minute talking to Jeff and Andrew. Skipper then felt anger rage within him. These two were acting way to friendly toward Marlene. Jeff even had the nerve to wrap his arm lazily around her shoulders. Skipper fumed.

He then heard a female snicker. He looked over and saw Kaycee smirking next to Xandra. The look on her face only made Skipper angier. "What do want!" he snarled She snickered again and then jumped on top of his flat head. She bent her head down and whispered in his ear-hole "Don't worry about your girlfriend over their, she's not interested in those two flirts. In fact if you look over now you'll see that she's stareing at us." He looked over and Kaycee was right Marlene was indeed staring at them, and if he wasn't mistaken she didn't look very happy that Kaycee was so close to him.

Kaycee then jumped off of his head and onto the ground in front of him. Daniel was now coming back and handed everyone their ice cream. Kaycee then took Marlene over to the side and the two started to talk about something. Skipper didn't know what it was that they were talking about but he was able to her his name followed by a snicker from the annoying sugar glider.

Something tugged at his flipper. He looked down and it turned out to be Xandra. She looked up at him in a knowing way...well as knowing as a hatchling can look.

Marlene and Kaycee walked back over to the guys and Marlene looked embarresed. She avoided eye contact with Skipper and when they did look at one another she flushed and quickly turned her head away. This confused Skipper and had him wondering about what her and Kaycee had been talking about. Someone then tapped him on the shoulder(er...you know what I mean). He turned around and ended up faceing Kaycee. She smirked and then raised her eyebrows up and down. She then turned and restarted the tour. "-and over hear is The Underground's best wedding planner. And over to your left if my , technology, clothes design-" a sly smile grew on her face and she looked toward Skipper and Marlene, "and matchmaking."

This little comment caused both animals to blush. Skipper sighed,_ this is going to be a long month._

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	8. Night Continued

**Author note: I own nothing except Kaycee, Daniel, Jeff, Andrew, Xandra, and Vecter. Sorry about the wait! Writer's block! Enjoy! XD XD XD XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Something Beyond Friendship*<strong>_

_-Night-Continued_

Kaycee was now giving them a tour of her shop. Using the entrance for smaller animals, they walked into an 80s styled music shop. Neon sighns glowed names of bands and popular icons. A costume studio rest to the right with a red fox trying on some 80s garb. A mink was taking her measurements while a bat went to get some of the clothes for her to try on.

While passing by Marlene saw something that caught her eye. In a case rested over a dozen items of jewelery, all handmade. They all looked a lot like the necklace she was wearing at the moment. Her paw groped for the necklace around her necklace.

"Kaycee?" the sugar glider stopped babbling about some customer who she had to kick out for...some reason that Marlene missed, and turned to look at Marlene.

"Yeah Marlene."

"Where did you get these necklaces? They look so pretty." Marlene pointed toward the display filled with jewelery.

Kaycee now looked a bit proud, "Actually, I made those by hand."

"Really? That's so cool!" Marlene fidgeted abit before untying the necklace around her neck and held it out for Kaycee to see. Kaycee eyes went wide when she saw it.

"Do you recognise this?"

Kaycee looked shocked. " Yes...I made this necklace...I lost this weeks ago..." she looked up, looking her in the eyes, "...Where did you find this?"

"I-I...I found it in my habitat this morning...just before we came here..." Marlene put the necklace into Kaycee's paws. "Here. Its yours. Take it."

"No...you found it...take it..." Kaycee said placing the in Marlene's paws. Marlene stopped her.

"No...you made it...keep it...it wouldn't feel right for me to take it."

"Okay then...well at least let me give you a make-over." Kaycee grinned at this. Let the match-making begin.

"Oh, no you don't have to do that." Marlene said, getting a little embarressed.

"No! I insist! I do owe you after you returned the engagement amulet I made." She said pulling Marlene into the boutique.

"Engagment amulet?" Skipper asked to the guys and Xandra once Marlene and Kaycee had left.

"Yeah, Kaycee makes them. They're like engagment rings. She made them since not all animals can wear rings." Jeff said.

"Intresting..." Skipper said thinking the concept over in his head. He hadn't thought about marrige since the Lola incident.

"Oh so you are thinking about popping the question, no." Andrew asked suddenly beside him. Skipper flushed.

"W-what? No you've got it all wrong! Me and Marlene are just friends. Friends" he said friends sadly as if he wanted them to be more.

"Listen mate. You are not the best liar and its obvious that you like the little sheila. She is quite the catch if i do say so myself." Skipper growled at his remark and Jeff held his hands up in defense, "Easy there mate. I'm an honorable bloke, so are Andrew, and Daniel. And Kaycee doesn't swing that way, she's just picky."

"What's her story anyway?"

"Gal's a former gangsta. She was transfered here before she reformed so everyone's afraid of her. Well except us. Also, if you know her you can tell if she like's a guy because she likes to annoy them and embarress them. She's one tough cookie though. She took down an orca, a great white-shark, and an octupus all at the same time. She also made all this possible. She has a bunch of unrelated talents and dreams of starting up an underground in New York." Daniel said in one breath.

Skipper smirked, "You seem to know alot about Kaycee, Daniel."

"Oi, Danny-boy here had a crush on Kaycee for the longest , mate." Jeff said slapping Daniel on the back. Daniel flushed.

"Oui, he did. The boy was off the deep end." Andrew agreed.

"Yeah, but in the end she gave him a good walloping. Cliped some feathers too didn't she?" Jeff laughed at the memory.

_Slam!_

Jeff's head suddenly came in contact with a familiar lead pipe.

"Owww..." Jeff whinned rubbiing that would be a bump on his head later.

"Now if the lot of you are done gossiping may I introduce you all to...Marlene" Kaycee gestured toward a small cat-walk giving Marlene her que. When she didn't come out Kaycee got ticked. "Don't be shy. You look hot!" her expression turned to a sly one, she grinned mischeivously, "I'm sure Skipper here would like to see you."

Skipper flushed the color of a tomato.

"...fine. But if anybody laughs I swear I'll go feral on you." Marlene sighed before leaving the safety of the curtain. Skipper's lower beak dropped. Marlene looked...lovely.

She was wearing a light pink **(not barbie pink bleh!)** flowing dress that had an emerald green sash tied around her waist. On her head was a wig that matched her fur color. It flowed an inch passed her shoulders and had the front part tied back with a sparkley pink ribbon. There were emerald feather hair-extensions on the left side of her hair as well. She hadn't turned his head so much since he, and everyone else, thought she was Arlene. He was still giving the lot of them a hard about that.

"Well? How do I look? Skipper?" Marlene asked shyly.

"Marlene you look lovely." Skipper said.

"Thanks for the compliment Skipper!" she tackled him into a hug.

Skipper was shocked but returned the hug. "No problem you always look lovely Marlene."

Marlene's eyes shot wide open and watered a bit, "Do you mean that?"

"Of c-"

"Totally, you're smoking hot!" A new voice said, slyly. It caused a shiver to go down Marlene's spine. The creep sounded perverted.

They turned to see a liger. Yes a liger, no typo. While he was handsome, you could feel the creepyness radiating from him.

"Vecter! Get out of my store! You and your goons aren't welcome here!" Kaycee yelled, standing up to the gigantic liger as though he were an ant and not a 467lb carnivorous feline and she wasn't roughly the same size as Mort.

"What's wrong Kace? Jealous?" Vecter replied smugly.

Kaycee jumped on his nose poking him in between his. **"Don't! Ever! Call! Me! That! Again! Now! Get! Out!"**

Vecter gave an annoyed sighed, "Fine we'll leave," he smirked, "but not without her." he pointed at Marlene. Skipper pushed her behind him, and she glared at him, her claws showing themselves.

'Crap! Marlene's about to feral! This cannot be happening.' Skipper thought to himself trying to figure out how he could stop Marlene from ripping this guy to shredds.

"Oi, leave ya yappity bloke. You're not wanted here!" Jeff yelled getting in front of us.

"Oui, you're advances would make any mademoiselle head for the toilets, vomitting." Andrew joined him.

"He's right, Vecter. Just 'cuz you're a hybreed doesn't mean anything. So y'all better leave. I'm sure y'all remember the last Kaycee here kicked you out." Daniel replied smuggly standing with Jeff and Andrew, Xandra hiding behing him, clutching his leg.

"And I said that I'ld leave, but not without her." His eyes looked lustfully at her.

"Look, I don't know who you are but you better leave Marlene alone!" Skipper growled, protecting Marlene.

He looked past Skipper at Marlene. "So your name's Marlene. Well what do you say abuot ditching that flightless bird for a rare and handsome hybreed." He flashed her a charismatic grin.

**"No she's not going with you, because she's my girlfriend!"** Skipper yelled in the heat of the moment.

"Really? Then That makes her more desirable. I'll be back", Vecter roared. He left in storm, his followers close behind.

There was an un comfertable silence as what Skipper had just said clicked in everyone's heads.

With sly grins on their faces Daniel, Jeff, Andrew, and Kaycee left the two alone, dragging a confused Xandra with them.

Skipper turned to look at Marlene and laughed nerviously.

* * *

><p><strong>Bum-bum-bum! R&amp;R!<strong>


	9. Night and Answers To Questions

**Author note: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Something Beyond Friendship*<em>**

_-Night 3 and Answers to Questions_

"Hehehe," Skipper nervously rubbed the back of his neck waiting for Marlene to, he wasn't sure what she would do but he knew that he was in for it.

"Look Marlene I...I didn't mean to say that it was just a heat of the moment kind of thing. I guess that I just wanted to make sure that that creep didn't hurt you!" Skipper was babbling like an idiot.

Suddenly he heard something he didn't suspect to hear. Marlene was...laughing. Giggling acutally. He couldn't believe this, she was laughing at him. Him! The comander of a military team! Him! Who saved her butt more times then he could count! Why was she laughing?

"I'm-I'm sorry Skipper," Marlene choked out between laughes, "it's just that you're the last person that I expected to yell that out to anyone." She continued to laugh uncontrollable, only this time Skipper didn't get angry. He started to laugh with her.

"Wow!" Marlene said catching her breath.

"What is it, Marlene?" Skipper asked panting as well.

"It's just I don't think that I've ever seen you so relaxed before. Heck, I don't think that I've every heard you truely laugh until now!" She said staring at him.

"Hmmmmm...who are you and what have you done to Skipper?" She mock interrogated him.

"It's me Marlene, trust me." "Now, Skipper about what you said," Marlene began.

'Crud!' Skipper thought.

"What was that your way of asking me out on a date?" Marlene asked nervously.

"Huh?" that was not what he expected her to ask.

"What! Oh nothing I said nothing!" Marlene panicked. "Come on we should probably find the others." Marlene started to head to the door.

"Actually, yes," Marlene froze.

She turned back to him, "What?"

"Would you like to go out with me?" Skipper asked suavely.

"Um...sure. Yeah I would!" Marlene said shocked and happy at the same time.

_"_**Congradulations!"** Kaycee jumped out from behind a near-bye bush. "Yeesh it took the two of you long enough."

"She's right. Y'all must have everyone going nuts wondering when the two of you would get together."

"The two of you were about to drive me blooming bonkers."

"Oui, the two if you are the most stubborn people I have ever met, and I am French!"

"Since when is our love life anybody's business?" Marlene asked angry, embarrassed, and amused at the same time.

"Since always! Face it, once you come into the world everything you do is everyone's business." Kaycee pointed out.

"**Anyway for your date you wear that outfit, Marlene and no buts! Its all yours. Ohhhhhh go to Hana's Sushi Hut! That would be so perfect! They have kariyoki and some of the best sushi ever. Then go to the observatory to see the sun rise. Oooohhhhh the ghost moon looks so pretty in the fire lit sky**." Kaycee started rambleing about the date ideas and getting all hyper. This girl was three flavors of crazy: mild, insane, and psycopath.

"Kaycee...Kaycee...Kaycee...Kaycee...Kaycee...Kaycee!" Skipper yelled trying to get the hyperactive marsupial to calm down.

"Huh? Oh wait! I need to get you ready Skip! Follow me!" Before he could react Kaycee had already dragged him behind the curtain.

"Okay! Lets see what we got for you. Hmmmm...top hat, no...red bow tie, uh-uh...Phatom of the Opra Mask? Whats that doing here?...there's were my Jason mask

went to...googles., noooo...bowler hat, ewwww...Ah-hah! This has possibilites!" Kaycee pulled out a couple of clothing items and before Skipper could blink, she had them on him.

"Take a look in the mirror, Skip!" Kaycee said pointing to the full mirror off to the side.

Causously Skipper waddled over to the mirror, not sure what he'ld see. When he finally staring at his reflection he found that she had ut him in a dark trench coat and dark gray fedora. A private eye? Really? While it sounded kinda dumb it looked striking on him. However he felt something under the coat. Opening it up he found that he was also wearing a dark gray suit vest with a lapel.

He liked the outfit. It was kinda James Bondy. Suave.

"I have to say, not bad Kaycee." Skipper said closing the coat and sticking his flippers in his pocket turning to her.

When he turned he was greeted by a bouqet of cherry blossoms, lotus blossoms, and roses in his face.

"Give theses to her you idiot!" Kaycee snapped at him. He grabbed them partly because he knew that Marlene would like them and partly because he was afraid of Kaycee. This chick was no push over.

"Great now breath check." She sniffed his mouth and immediatly started gagging. "Gross, dude really. Look I know that you don't have teeth but pop in a mint every now and then. Whooo! That's some stanky breath! Here use this, better yet take it with you, too. Yeesh! I've heard of fish breath but that's just ridiculous!"

Skipper froze in place at the door...er curtain. He couldn't do this. Marlene was his best friend outside the team. What if he messed up? What if their friendship was ruined? What if she ever got kidnapped by Blowhole? That was it. He couldn't do this. Time to go back to the penguin habitat and stay there. He couldn't do it! He couldn't do! He could-

"Don't get all worked up like that. Look that girl over there-out there likes you. She wants you to go out there, be a man, and take her out for dinner. Look she feel for you quirks and all, ands you're going to let her go." Skipper realised that Kaycee was right. He needed to go out there. He needed not only to go out there...he wanted to.

"You're right."

"Duuuhhhh!"

"Here goes...everything." Taking a deep breath, he steped outside the curtain.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene! As I was editing I didn't like how blunt it was! Telling me what you thought. And Skipper "James Bondy" really.<strong>


End file.
